1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic weighing scales and relates more particularly to a rigid structure of weighing scale which measures the weight of an object according to the range of displacement of the suspension end of an inductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the known structures of electronic weighing scales, the load board which is provided to bear an object to be measured is supported by springs. During weighing process, the weight of an object causes a push rob to press on an inductor so that the weight of the object is measured by an electronic circuit according the amount of pressure applied at the inductor. Because the majority of the weight of the object is transmitted to the inductor, the size of the inductor shall be large enough to bear the weight of the object measured. Since the size of an inductor is directly proportional to its capacity, the size of an inductor shall be relatively increased when a bigger capacity of weighing scale is required.